


Dangerous Words || Ducktales Nuzlocke AU ||

by SnowyOwll



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyOwll/pseuds/SnowyOwll
Summary: Donald and Della finally agree they must let the boys go on their own to explore the world of Pokemon. Though it may be dangerous, they assume after the adventures they've been on, they will be able to handle the world of mystery and the creatures that lurk. But the moment the boys, Webby,  and a few friends made a long way get too far from home, a new threat begins to loom over them, that will test Dewey, Huey, and Louie to their core.
Kudos: 2





	Dangerous Words || Ducktales Nuzlocke AU ||

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, while I will rarely make author's notes, I will be doing one for the prologue as I'd like to get you guys comfortable with this world. This is an AU. A Pokemon Nuzlocke AU to be obvious. If you are unaware of what the Nuzlocke part means, it's basically where you can add a few rules to a Pokemon playthrough to make it harder and more challenging. 
> 
> Such as:
> 
> \- When a Pokemon faints, it dies. 
> 
> \- You must name your Pokemon to get closer to them 
> 
> There are more rules to a Nuzlocke, but these are the only two rules I will follow for this story to make it more realistic as it's not set as a game but a real world. Also, something to keep in mind, there WILL be deaths of the pokemon in this story, which is close to animal deaths. So if the death of creatures makes you uncomfortable, I HIGHLY recommend finding a different story to read as this WILL upset you. 
> 
> Other than that, I am going to go ahead and let the story itself give more information. Enjoy.

Pale moonlight swayed through the trees, casting its quiet yet rich glow onto the treetops and rivers. Water lapped at rocks from beneath the moon, licking the floor underneath with wistful movements. The bushes would rustle every now and then from a soft wind that would sail into the atmosphere before appearing to be lost in thin air. 

Although, the quiet was broken by a THUMP. And soon enough, the thumping became a rhythm and expeditious. Something was moving, its eyes darting around curiously yet cold. It stared carefully into the rivers and stared even harder at nooks and crannies. The long gaze was broken by a swipe of its head, as it allowed itself to be swallowed by moonlight. 

A cloak lay protectively over its body in the light of nature, keeping the shadows face unheard of and a mystery. It lowered itself into a clearing, the moon setting a blanket of light onto it's back as the shadow removed a book from its beaten satchel. The cover was shredded at the edges, the gold lettering on the front eaten away with time. When opened, the book had dusky pages torn and withered away with its time on earth. 

The shadow flipped through the pages, mumbling to itself at the pace of the page flips. Finally, it froze its moving as it gazed down at the current page. Ink displayed a creature with a thin body and wide hips, a long tail curling from under its legs. It was hard to decide if the anger painted onto the creature's face was in its' nature or how the artist managed to put it onto paper. Words inscribed in what appeared to be gibberish below the art came clear to the shadow as it began to read out the foreign sentences of an unheard language. 

And under its feet, a horrible, dull, purple dust began to rise from the hood of darkness, a hiss starting to grow, unholy, and deadly.


End file.
